


Worth the Reward

by BrieCheddar



Series: KasuKari Oneshots [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieCheddar/pseuds/BrieCheddar
Summary: Kasumi is trying to reach her toes, but can't when Karin tries to help. Maybe a little reward will help motivate Kasumi...
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Nakasu Kasumi
Series: KasuKari Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011210
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Worth the Reward

The first two in the practice room that afternoon were Karin and Kasumi. Fortunately for them, no one else was there to hear the loud grunts in the studio. 

“I’m so close,” Kasumi said.

“C’mon, Kasumi-chan,” Karin said as she pressed her body into Kasumi’s back. At her limit, Kasumi let out a long moan.

But even still, she was not able to reach her toes. Her hands slumped down to her ankles as she gave up in frustration.

“It’s not happening today, okay? Let’s move on to other stretches,” Kasumi said.

“You’re so close, though.” Karin thought for a while, then came up with an idea. “I know.”

“What?”

“If you touch your shoes, I’ll give you a reward.” Karin stood up and walked around to face Kasumi, whose legs were still stretched out.

“You can’t just say that and not tell me what it is, Karin-senpai.”

“Hmm… how about…” As Karin trailed off, she bent her body into an acute angle to bring her face closer to Kasumi’s. Then she brought her finger to her lips and winked at Kasumi. “I reward you with a kiss?”

Kasumi didn’t know where to look: Karin’s face right next to her, or Karin’s breasts which looked like they could fall right out of her workout gear, or Karin’s curvy legs behind those both. So instead she shut her eyes.

“T-That’s not a reward!” Kasumi yelled.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Just trying to motivate you,” Karin said, smiling as she had succeeded once again in teasing her cute junior. She loved exasperating Kasumi whenever the opportunity presented itself, and that day was no exception.

Kasumi sighed, then extended her arms upwards.

“Breathe out when I stretch,” she whispered to herself, remembering Karin’s words from the past. Then she went for it.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she started reaching for her toes. The centimeters before her mid-shin were always effortless. After that, she had to lean her back forward. As her hands went further and further, she let out the breath she had been holding in. Her calves and thighs started burning as they stretched.

Then, with her longest finger, she felt something. Her eyes lit up as she opened them and saw her hand touching her shoe.

“I… I did it, Karin-senpai!”

“Great job, Kasumi-chan,” Karin said as she clapped. “The next goal is to be able to touch the balls of your feet with your fingers.”

“Eeeehhh? That’s so far, though.”

“If you don’t keep aiming for further, then you won’t get a good stretch.”

“Fine, fine.” Kasumi stood up to do some arm stretches, when suddenly it hit her. This was a chance to tease Karin back.

_ This is what you get for earlier. _

“Wait, Karin-senpai,” Kasumi said while walking up to Karin.

“Need help on the next stretch?” Karin asked, puzzled as to why Kasumi was so close.

“Weren’t you going to give me a reward?” Kasumi brought her finger to her lips and sneered at Karin.

Unlike Kasumi, Karin placed her gaze on a single spot: Kasumi’s soft lips.

“Wha… Er… I-I guess I did say that.” Karin looked away from Kasumi. Behind her back, Karin twiddled her fingers. Kasumi, seeing Karin’s expression, decided to push her advantage.

“Well, I’m waiting. Oh? What’s this?  _ The  _ Karin-senpai is getting flustered over  _ just  _ a kiss? Well if you can’t do it, admit it.” Kasumi drew closer and closer with every word that she said. She knew that Karin would  _ never _ do it. Even though Karin pretended to be mature, she had as little experience as Kasumi did.

Which is why what happened next surprised Kasumi.

“... Fine.”

Karin turned, wrapped two arms around Kasumi’s lower back, pulled Kasumi closer, tilted her head, and closed her eyes. Then she leaned forward and placed her lips on Kasumi’s.

The kiss wasn’t electric like the magazines described. No, it was soft, and wet, and warm all at once. But, Karin didn’t feel disappointed that the magazines were wrong.

On the other hand, Kasumi stood there, wide-eyed, in shock.

They separated after a split second.

Karin opened her eyes to find Kasumi staring back with her mouth slightly open. 

“Kasumi-chan, are you okay? Did it hurt? I thought I did everything right.”

“That… that was my first,” Kasumi said with a deep blush.

“O-oh, I-”

“Your first kiss is supposed to be with someone you love… and you took it from me.” 

“But you said you wanted the reward! That’s not my fault.”

“I thought… we were just joking,” Kasumi said while looking away from Karin.

“Sorry. If it makes you feel any better…” As Karin trailed off, she walked towards Kasumi and placed her hand on Kasumi’s head. “T-That was my first, too.”

Kasumi turned back and stared at Karin, who was looking right back at her. Karin’s cheeks were dusted with redness.

Their gaze lacked any of the emotions from their usual stares. Feelings of frustration, annoyance, jealousy, superiority, sarcasm… those were all absent. Instead, they stared at each other without knowing the name to the emotion they felt.

Suddenly, Kasumi’s words returned to both of their thoughts.

_ Your first kiss is supposed to be with someone you love. _

_ Someone you love. _

Kasumi closed her eyes. Karin did the same. Kasumi tilted her head upwards. Karin started to lean towards her once more.

The studio door creaked. Emma’s voice could be heard through the crack in the door.

“Kanata-chan, we’re not gonna fit through with you on my shoulder.”

“We can go sideways,” Kanata said with a yawn.

“Alright, let’s do that.” The two of them walked in together, with Kanata’s head seemingly glued to Emma’s left shoulder.

They entered the room and saw Kasumi and Karin both doing their own stretches on opposite sides of the studio.

“Hello, Karin-chan, Kasumi-chan.”

“H-Hey, Emma,” Karin said. Kasumi simply waved. Emma tilted her head.

“What’s going on-“

“Ahaha, made it here first again, Rinari!” Ai said from the hallway.

“You did,” Rina responded. More and more voices started to trickle into the room along with the other members of the School Idol Club.

“Let’s get started with some stretches,” Yu said. “Oh, Karin-senpai and Kasumi-chan are already at it.”

Karin sent her a smile, then looked back at Kasumi. Kasumi did the same stretch and touched her toes again. She looked up at Karin, then blushed and turned away. Remembering what had just happened, Karin swallowed her saliva and tried to focus on stretching her shoulders.

The entire group started stretching together. After they finished, and Yu started talking about their agenda for the day, Kasumi approached Karin.

“Karin-senpai,” Kasumi whispered.

“Hmm?”

“I… I did well on my stretches so… c-could you reward me again?” Karin glanced over at Kasumi, who had turned her back to the rest of the group.

But at that angle, Kasumi’s flushed face looked quite cute to Karin. She leaned closer to Kasumi and spoke in a low whisper.

“Only if you practice hard.”

After that practice session, Kasumi knew she’d feel extra sore the next day.

But, she thought, any soreness she’d feel would be worth the reward.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I shall be posting more KasuKari oneshots (I'll make a collection) while I work on a larger KasuKari project. I have 2 in the works at the moment... We need more KasuKari content. I'm always hungry. Ty for reading~


End file.
